Teen Stuff
by Green-Elphaba-Thropp
Summary: High school sucks! Sam's a geek who hates cool kids and Jack THE cool kid has a crush AND NOW THE PLAY! what can be worse! R&R PLEASE!
1. High school2

A/N: I made changes these are the same chaps but they have a play from Shakspere that i like and know better! So here they are! I hope you like them (this will help me write faster and is A LOT more embarresing! it's funny! ( the play change made me make some changes!**

* * *

**

**High School Groups**

Sam geek

Daniel geek

Janet in between

Jack cool

Anise cool

Hathor 1 satellite

Kynthia 2 satellite

Jack

Hi, I'm Jack and I'm an 11 grader (junior) here at Colorado Springs High. My hopes for growing up are to be in the Air Force, for Anise and Kynthia to LEAVE ME THE HEACK ALONE and to marry the lovely Sammantha Carter (who I've had a crush on since 9th grade). The only thing in the way of the last one is status and she doesn't even know I exist. No, I am not a geek she is, but she's HOT! I mean hotter than the core of the _hottest_ star in space. I know it's sad, but you should see her! She has lake blue eyes that never end and the blondest hair I've ever seen that is just long enough to wave in the wind. Believe me - I know - I've _watched_ her. Not in a stalker way - just in class.

I have good grades for my status. I get mostly A's, B's, and C's. I rock at drama and love stargazing and I'm not talking about Sam, I'm talking space. Space is so big I could never see all the stars through that little telescope of mine. I want a better one and might get one for my Bday. Well I'm off to drama! (_Yes_!) Bye.

Third Person

"Now today, class, you will be trying out for the school play," the teacher said. I will give you the lines for your try out - no groaning please! We will be doing **_Much Ado About Nothing_** this year."

"No fair! I hate this play," Sam jokingly whispered to her friend Daniel as they got their assignments. When the teacher got to her, she said good luck as usual but this time with a strange smile. As she read the assignment to try out for all she could say was, "WHAT?"


	2. Parts

(/)  
('.')  
(")(")  
(¯v´¯)  
.•.¸.•´  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
A/N: (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´(¸¸.•¨¯See this bunny? Copy him and help him take over the world! (It wasn't my Idea I saw it on a sight.) And thanks to my beta Book worm!

**Parts and a Computer Class**

"Ma'am there must be a mistake," Sam said.

"No mistake, Ms. Carter, that's your piece. Now everybody, warm up!"

"She gave me the monk. What'd she give you?" Daniel whispered during stretches

"Beatrice."

"What?" he said laughing, "but you hate this class."

"Yah, I know."

When stretches were over, she made everyone do what Sam dreaded. Make them go up by parts. "Benedick's and Beatrice's go up first!"

Sam stayed seated hoping no one would notice but alas Ms. Weir (the teacher) said, "Miss Carter you too."

The entire class gasped. And Jack just said, "Wow Carter! Nice." But then Ms. Weir said, "You too Mr. O'Neill!" As they both embarrassedly made their ways to the stage Sam whispered, "I thought you loved drama." He responded, "I do, but this play is boring!"

When they got there, Ms. Weir said, "Now I will assign the people you will study your tryout lines with. Jack O'Neill and Sammantha Carter; Anise Froya and James Kawalsky…" there were a few others but Sam didn't listen she was looking at the lines she was given to study: Act 1 Scene 1 up to when Don Pedro says how long their staying from the first line of the first Beatrice/ Benedick interaction. It was easy for Sam to spout the lines she just _hated_ acting. But as it turned out, she and Jack made good partners - in fact the best in the group! Jack went first:

Jack  
If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not  
have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as  
like him as she is.

Sam  
I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior  
Benedick: nobody marks you.

Jack  
What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?

Sam  
Is it possible disdain should die while she hath  
such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?  
Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come  
in her presence.

Jack  
Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I  
am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I  
would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard  
heart; for, truly, I love none.

Sam  
A dear happiness to women: they would else have  
been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God  
and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I  
had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man  
swear he loves me.

Jack  
God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some  
gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate  
scratched face.

Sam  
Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such  
a face as yours were.

Jack  
Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher.

Sam  
A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.

Jack  
I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and  
so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's  
name; I have done.

Sam  
You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old


	3. Parts2

**Parts**

Hi

I'm a girl. What's your IM name? We can use those if you don't have too much info in it. If we can use it, I'm Airgrl44. I'm thinking kool for status right? Nickname could be our IM's too or at least for me.

Jack's ding was heard through the class room as well as others. He read the message and finished it just as the bell rung. He ran though 'cause the posts of parts should have been up.

SAM

"Yessss and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled

"What's wrong Sam?" Daniel asked

"I got Beatrice I have a lot of lines but I get to fight with Jack."

"He asked what's wrong - not what's right with the world. And you also have to marry him." Janet said

"WHAT? Since when?" Sam asked

"Since forever have you even read the play or seen the movie?"

"No"

"Then why did you say you hated it?" Sam hated that part.

"'Cause, have you _seen_ Shakespeare?" Sam asked. "He's boring. And have you seen who I have to Marry"

"This is actually one of his better ones. And no who?" Daniel said.

"Jack." Sam mumbled.

"Oh. Wait don't you like him."

"Yes, but we are like on different planes of existence." She said sadly as she turned and left.

JACK

"YES!" Jack yelled after reading the results.

"What was that all about O'Neill?" Charlie Kawalsky asked.

"One: Sam got Beatrice."

"Oh sorry," said Kawalsky

"Not done. And two: I got Benedick."

"Cool."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came from someone unnoticeable.

"Congrats Jack," said Anise from behind him. "What did I get? Beatrice or am I fair Hero." The last part was stated, not a question.

"No, Margaret."

"Sorry," Kawalsky said.

"Why?" Anise asked (odiously Sam was not the only one how hadn't read the play)

"She's the slut that sleeps with Borachio and accidentally fake kill her mistress." Charlie said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anise cried reading McKay's name as Borachio.


	4. Play Practise

A/N: So I like this play better!

Daniel: Claudio

Janet: Hero

Pete: Don Pedro ( he gets refused I'll put it in the next chap after my good little fun)

Martouf: Frier Fransis

Don John: Apophis (we all hate him anyway)

Kawalsky: Leonato

Play Practise

"OK, first day of play practice!" Jack exclaimed!

"Memo to self" Sam said "Read Much Ado About Nothing!"

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Weir said happily. "So let's start with a few warm-ups then read through the script!"

"Never mind." Sam said quietly.

They did voice warm ups and all got back in their seats to start as some students passed out scripts.

"So turn in your scripts to page 4 Act one, Scene 1!"

"Ummm, Ma'am shouldn't we start with scene 1 ACT 1?" A boy in the back named Matt asked.

"No I'd like to let Mr. O'Neill and Miss Carter know what they got themselves into! Read your lines when your character comes up!"

ACT IV  
SCENE I. A church.

Enter DON PEDRO, DON JOHN, LEONATO, FRIAR FRANCIS, CLAUDIO, BENEDICK, HERO, BEATRICE, and Attendants  
LEONATO  
Come, Friar Francis, be brief; only to the plain  
form of marriage, and you shall recount their  
particular duties afterwards.

Martouf  
You come hither, my lord, to marry this lady.

Daniel  
No.

Kawalsky  
To be married to her: friar, you come to marry her.

Martouf  
Lady, you come hither to be married to this count.

Janet  
I do.

Martouf  
If either of you know any inward impediment why you  
should not be conjoined, charge you, on your souls,  
to utter it.

Daniel  
Know you any, Hero?

Janet  
None, my lord.

Martouf  
Know you any, count?

Kawalsky  
I dare make his answer, none.

Daniel  
O, what men dare do! what men may do! what men daily  
do, not knowing what they do!

Jack  
How now! interjections? Why, then, some be of  
laughing, as, ah, ha, he!

Daniel  
Stand thee by, friar. Father, by your leave:  
Will you with free and unconstrained soul  
Give me this maid, your daughter?

Kawalsky  
As freely, son, as God did give her me.

Daniel  
And what have I to give you back, whose worth  
May counterpoise this rich and precious gift?

Pete

Nothing, unless you render her again.

Daniel  
Sweet prince, you learn me noble thankfulness.  
There, Leonato, take her back again:  
Give not this rotten orange to your friend;  
She's but the sign and semblance of her honour.  
Behold how like a maid she blushes here!  
O, what authority and show of truth  
Can cunning sin cover itself withal!  
Comes not that blood as modest evidence  
To witness simple virtue? Would you not swear,  
All you that see her, that she were a maid,  
By these exterior shows? But she is none:  
She knows the heat of a luxurious bed;  
Her blush is guiltiness, not modesty.

Kawalsky  
What do you mean, my lord?

Daniel  
Not to be married,  
Not to knit my soul to an approved wanton.

Kawalsly  
Dear my lord, if you, in your own proof,  
Have vanquish'd the resistance of her youth,  
And made defeat of her virginity,--  
Daniel  
I know what you would say: if I have known her,  
You will say she did embrace me as a husband,  
And so extenuate the 'forehand sin:  
No, Leonato,  
I never tempted her with word too large;  
But, as a brother to his sister, show'd  
Bashful sincerity and comely love.

Janet  
And seem'd I ever otherwise to you?

Daniel  
Out on thee! Seeming! I will write against it:  
You seem to me as Dian in her orb,  
As chaste as is the bud ere it be blown;  
But you are more intemperate in your blood  
Than Venus, or those pamper'd animals  
That rage in savage sensuality.

Janet  
Is my lord well, that he doth speak so wide?

Kawalsky  
Sweet prince, why speak not you?

Pete  
What should I speak?  
I stand dishonour'd, that have gone about  
To link my dear friend to a common stale.

Kawalsky  
Are these things spoken, or do I but dream?  
Sir, they are spoken, and these things are true.

Jack  
This looks not like a nuptial.

Janet

True! O God!

Daniel  
Leonato, stand I here?  
Is this the prince? is this the prince's brother?  
Is this face Hero's? are our eyes our own?

Kawalsky  
All this is so: but what of this, my lord?

Daniel  
Let me but move one question to your daughter;  
And, by that fatherly and kindly power  
That you have in her, bid her answer truly.

Kawalsky  
I charge thee do so, as thou art my child.

Janet  
O, God defend me! how am I beset!  
What kind of catechising call you this?

Daniel  
To make you answer truly to your name.

Janet  
Is it not Hero? Who can blot that name  
With any just reproach?

Daniel  
Marry, that can Hero;  
Hero itself can blot out Hero's virtue.  
What man was he talk'd with you yesternight  
Out at your window betwixt twelve and one?  
Now, if you are a maid, answer to this.

Janet  
I talk'd with no man at that hour, my lord.

Apophis  
Why, then are you no maiden. Leonato,  
I am sorry you must hear: upon mine honour,  
Myself, my brother and this grieved count  
Did see her, hear her, at that hour last night  
Talk with a ruffian at her chamber-window  
Who hath indeed, most like a liberal villain,  
Confess'd the vile encounters they have had  
A thousand times in secret.

Pete  
Fie, fie! they are not to be named, my lord,  
Not to be spoke of;  
There is not chastity enough in language  
Without offence to utter them. Thus, pretty lady,  
I am sorry for thy much misgovernment.

Daniel  
O Hero, what a Hero hadst thou been,  
If half thy outward graces had been placed  
About thy thoughts and counsels of thy heart!  
But fare thee well, most foul, most fair! farewell,  
Thou pure impiety and impious purity!  
For thee I'll lock up all the gates of love,  
And on my eyelids shall conjecture hang,  
To turn all beauty into thoughts of harm,  
And never shall it more be gracious.

Kawalsky  
Hath no man's dagger here a point for me?

(HERO swoons)

Sam  
Why, how now, cousin! wherefore sink you down?

Apophis  
Come, let us go. These things, come thus to light,  
Smother her spirits up.

Exeunt DON PEDRO, DON JOHN, and CLAUDIO

Jack  
How doth the lady?

Sam  
Dead, I think. Help, uncle!  
Hero! why, Hero! Uncle! Signior Benedick! Friar!

Kawalsky  
O Fate! take not away thy heavy hand.  
Death is the fairest cover for her shame  
That may be wish'd for.

Sam  
How now, cousin Hero!

Martouf  
Have comfort, lady.

Kawalsky  
Dost thou look up?

Martouf

Yea, wherefore should she not?

Kawalsky  
Wherefore! Why, doth not every earthly thing  
Cry shame upon her? Could she here deny  
The story that is printed in her blood?  
Do not live, Hero; do not ope thine eyes:  
For, did I think thou wouldst not quickly die,  
Thought I thy spirits were stronger than thy shames,  
Myself would, on the rearward of reproaches,  
Strike at thy life. Grieved I, I had but one?  
Chid I for that at frugal nature's frame?  
O, one too much by thee! Why had I one?  
Why ever wast thou lovely in my eyes?  
Why had I not with charitable hand  
Took up a beggar's issue at my gates,  
Who smirch'd thus and mired with infamy,  
I might have said 'No part of it is mine;  
This shame derives itself from unknown loins'?  
But mine and mine I loved and mine I praised  
And mine that I was proud on, mine so much  
That I myself was to myself not mine,  
Valuing of her,--why, she, O, she is fallen  
Into a pit of ink, that the wide sea  
Hath drops too few to wash her clean again  
And salt too little which may season give  
To her foul-tainted flesh!

Jack  
Sir, sir, be patient.  
For my part, I am so attired in wonder,  
I know not what to say.

Sam  
O, on my soul, my cousin is belied!

Jack  
Lady, were you her bedfellow last night?

Sam  
No, truly not; although, until last night,  
I have this twelvemonth been her bedfellow.

Kawalsky  
Confirm'd, confirm'd! O, that is stronger made  
Which was before barr'd up with ribs of iron!  
Would the two princes lie, and Claudio lie,  
Who loved her so, that, speaking of her foulness,  
Wash'd it with tears? Hence from her! let her die.

Martouf  
Hear me a little;  
For I have only been silent so long  
And given way unto this course of fortune.By noting of the lady I have mark'd  
A thousand blushing apparitions  
To start into her face, a thousand innocent shames  
In angel whiteness beat away those blushes;  
And in her eye there hath appear'd a fire,  
To burn the errors that these princes hold  
Against her maiden truth. Call me a fool;  
Trust not my reading nor my observations,  
Which with experimental seal doth warrant  
The tenor of my book; trust not my age,  
My reverence, calling, nor divinity,  
If this sweet lady lie not guiltless here  
Under some biting error.

Kawalsky  
Friar, it cannot be.  
Thou seest that all the grace that she hath left  
Is that she will not add to her damnation  
A sin of perjury; she not denies it:  
Why seek'st thou then to cover with excuse  
That which appears in proper nakedness?

Martouf  
Lady, what man is he you are accused of?

Janet  
They know that do accuse me; I know none:  
If I know more of any man alive  
Than that which maiden modesty doth warrant,  
Let all my sins lack mercy! O my father,  
Prove you that any man with me conversed  
At hours unmeet, or that I yesternight  
Maintain'd the change of words with any creature,  
Refuse me, hate me, torture me to death!

Martouf  
There is some strange misprision in the princes.

Jack  
Two of them have the very bent of honour;  
And if their wisdoms be misled in this,  
The practise of it lives in John the bastard,  
Whose spirits toil in frame of villanies.

Kawalsky  
I know not. If they speak but truth of her,  
These hands shall tear her; if they wrong her honour,  
The proudest of them shall well hear of it.  
Time hath not yet so dried this blood of mine,  
Nor age so eat up my invention,  
Nor fortune made such havoc of my means,  
Nor my bad life reft me so much of friends,  
But they shall find, awaked in such a kind,  
Both strength of limb and policy of mind,  
Ability in means and choice of friends,  
To quit me of them throughly.

Martouf  
Pause awhile,  
And let my counsel sway you in this case.  
Your daughter here the princes left for dead:  
Let her awhile be secretly kept in,  
And publish it that she is dead indeed;  
Maintain a mourning ostentation  
And on your family's old monument  
Hang mournful epitaphs and do all rites  
That appertain unto a burial.

Kawalsky  
What shall become of this? what will this do?

Martouf  
Marry, this well carried shall on her behalf  
Change slander to remorse; that is some good:  
But not for that dream I on this strange course,  
But on this travail look for greater birth.  
She dying, as it must so be maintain'd,  
Upon the instant that she was accused,  
Shall be lamented, pitied and excused  
Of every hearer: for it so falls out  
That what we have we prize not to the worth  
Whiles we enjoy it, but being lack'd and lost,  
Why, then we rack the value, then we find  
The virtue that possession would not show us  
Whiles it was ours. So will it fare with Claudio:  
When he shall hear she died upon his words,  
The idea of her life shall sweetly creep  
Into his study of imagination,  
And every lovely organ of her life  
Shall come apparell'd in more precious habit,  
More moving-delicate and full of life,  
Into the eye and prospect of his soul,  
Than when she lived indeed; then shall he mourn,  
If ever love had interest in his liver,  
And wish he had not so accused her,  
No, though he thought his accusation true.  
Let this be so, and doubt not but success  
Will fashion the event in better shape  
Than I can lay it down in likelihood.  
But if all aim but this be levell'd false,  
The supposition of the lady's death  
Will quench the wonder of her infamy:  
And if it sort not well, you may conceal her,  
As best befits her wounded reputation,  
In some reclusive and religious life,  
Out of all eyes, tongues, minds and injuries.

Jack  
Signior Leonato, let the friar advise you:  
And though you know my inwardness and love  
Is very much unto the prince and Claudio,  
Yet, by mine honour, I will deal in this  
As secretly and justly as your soul  
Should with your body.

Kawalsky  
Being that I flow in grief,  
The smallest twine may lead me.

Martouf  
'Tis well consented: presently away;  
For to strange sores strangely they strain the cure.  
Come, lady, die to live: this wedding-day  
Perhaps is but prolong'd: have patience and endure.

Exeunt all but BENEDICK and BEATRICE

Jack  
Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?

Sam  
Yea, and I will weep a while longer.

Jack  
I will not desire that.

Sam  
You have no reason; I do it freely.

Jack  
Surely I do believe your fair cousin is wronged.

Sam  
Ah, how much might the man deserve of me that would right her!

Jack  
Is there any way to show such friendship?

Sam  
A very even way, but no such friend.

Jack  
May a man do it?

Sam  
It is a man's office, but not yours.

Ring ring…. _Ops_ Sam thought as the ringer for her text went off

RING RING "Miss Carter just answer it already!" said Mrs. Weir

As she read she saw the words

Yo Flygril,

I'm l8er

AFbrat

"Can we continue now?"

"Yes m."

Jack  
I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is  
not that strange? **as he shivers whole heartedly**  
Sam almost punched him "and what's wrong with him saying that?" She pratically screamed at Jack. No one knew whay Sam got all mad but said nothing till Jack answered " well it wasen't very smooth."

obviously it was _smooth_ enough for her listen to he next line!"

Sam  
As strange as the thing I know not. It were as  
possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as  
you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I  
confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin.  
"Exactly that's because she had never heard one of my pick up lines."

"Oh yah and what would you have said HMMMMM?"

"Well something' like ' I have a secrete I like you a lot.'"

"Well I should probably tell _you_ a secrete that line sucked so just finish the scene please!"

"Fine!" He said very sad that she didn't like his master line.

Jack  
By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me.

Sam  
Do not swear, and eat it.

Jack  
I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make  
him eat it that says I love not you.

Sam  
Will you not eat your word?

Jack  
With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest  
I love thee.

Sam  
Why, then, God forgive me!

JAck  
What offence, sweet Beatrice?

Sam  
You have stayed me in a happy hour: I was about to  
protest I loved you.

Jack  
And do it with all thy heart.

Sam  
I love you with so much of my heart that none is  
left to protest.

Jack  
Come, bid me do any thing for thee.

Sam  
Kill Claudio.

Jack  
Ha! not for the wide world.

"see He messed up again" Jack said

" this time I have to agree with you." Sam said fairly surprised. "Although I don't see why she didn't just challenge him herself but hay that's me!" Sam said so only Daniel could hear her.

Sam  
You kill me to deny it. Farewell.

Jack  
Tarry, sweet Beatrice.

Sam  
I am gone, though I am here: there is no love in  
you: nay, I pray you, let me go.

Jack  
Beatrice,--

Sam  
In faith, I will go.

Jack  
We'll be friends first.

Sam  
You dare easier be friends with me than fight with mine enemy.

Jack  
Is Claudio thine enemy?

Sam  
Is he not approved in the height a villain, that  
hath slandered, scorned, dishonoured my kinswoman? O  
that I were a man! What, bear her in hand until they  
come to take hands; and then, with public  
accusation, uncovered slander, unmitigated rancour,  
--O God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart  
in the market-place.

Jack  
Hear me, Beatrice,--

Sam  
Talk with a man out at a window! A proper saying!

Jack  
Nay, but, Beatrice,--

Sam  
Sweet Hero! She is wronged, she is slandered, she is undone.

Jack  
Beat--

Sam  
Princes and counties! Surely, a princely testimony,  
a goodly count, Count Comfect; a sweet gallant,  
surely! O that I were a man for his sake! or that I  
had any friend would be a man for my sake! But  
manhood is melted into courtesies, valour into  
compliment, and men are only turned into tongue, and  
trim ones too: he is now as valiant as Hercules  
that only tells a lie and swears it. I cannot be a  
man with wishing, therefore I will die a woman with grieving.

Jack  
Tarry, good Beatrice. By this hand, I love thee.

Sam

Use it for my love some other way than swearing by it.

Jack  
Think you in your soul the Count Claudio hath wronged Hero?

Sam  
Yea, as sure as I have a thought or a soul.

Jack  
Enough, I am engaged; I will challenge him. I will  
kiss your hand, and so I leave you. By this hand,  
Claudio shall render me a dear account. As you  
hear of me, so think of me. Go, comfort your  
cousin: I must say she is dead: and so, farewell.

Exeunt

"That was fun I guess!"

Ring

"And there's the bell!" Sam was soooooooooooo happy she almost jumped out of the atmosphere just to get out of there.


	5. TV CHAT

**A/N: Sorry guys school! But i promise to write a lot more over summer! Except for during summer school! he! -

* * *

**

**TV chat**

"That play is soooo embarrassing! She is kinda cool at the beginning with the fighting but _guk_!" Sam said as she walked out.

"It's not all that bad, Sam!" Daniel said as they walked toward their lockers. Next was break so Sam took out her cell and checked her messages. She had a new text message! It was from her pen pal.

"Daniel look I've got a message from my pen pal!" she said smiling.

"Now that was stupid! I found out who it was after their first message!"

"I don't think so! Here listen:

Airgirl44,

I like it! Sorry for the short message! I had no time! Class! So now that we have names we are supposed to find out more about each other! What's your favorite TV show? I like the Simpsons!

Ttyl! Afbrat.

"Wow the Simpsons! He has _good_ taste!" Daniel said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"So? He has some interesting TV choices! We may not like it, but most kids our age do! Hey, I gotta go. See ya!"

"Bye," Daniel said as she walked off!

In truth she just wanted to tell the truth to this kid though it was embarrassing. She loved this one kid's show that everyone made fun of! And it was _way_ under her intellectual level.

Afbrat,

What's up? I'll tell you my favorite show but you can't tell or laugh, ok? I like the Power Rangers. I know: stupid! And way out of character I _promise_ but the girls are portrayed as strong and there is action and in the first three seasons romance! So the Simpsons huh? I'm not a big fan.

Airgirl44.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys probibly hate me but r&r please!**


End file.
